1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming device and/or a processing device and a method of image forming, finishing, or processing. The invention relates to, in particular, an image forming device and an image forming method, which are capable of executing finishing processes on a printed recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology has been known for storing various kinds of information such as document information printed on paper provided with an IC tag capable of storing electronic data (Unexamined Publication No. JP-A-2001-229199). Such a technology makes it easy to search and manage various kinds of information.
On the other hand, there are image forming devices that enable to execute finishing processes such as punching holes on the edge of printed paper for filing purpose. In addition to punching, there are other finishing processes such as stapling, folding and trimming.
However, if paper provided with an electronic tag, such as an IC tag, is used, there is always a risk of damaging the IC tag during a finishing process executed on the paper. Such damage can result in losing the information stored in the IC tag, so that it may make it impossible to search or manage the information using the IC tag.